Comment attirer une panthère
by little akary
Summary: Un lourd problème pèse sur notre bien aimé Ulqiuorra. Arrivera-t-il à s'en détacher ou devra-t-il se contenter de mâter ces fesses à vie sans pouvoir en faire autre chose?
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra se creusait la tête tout en marchant. Depuis quelques temps il avait des légers problèmes. D'ailleurs le plus gros, enfin celui qui était à la base de tout, se trouvait juste trois pas devant lui. Par la force des choses ses yeux dérivaient inlassablement vers le bas, et accessoirement sur les fesses de son problème. Alors que tout ce manège se déroulait il restait imperturbable pour trouvait le moyen d'avoir véritablement ces fesses pour lui. Pas qu'il était vraiment en manque, non c'était juste que s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça il lui arrivait de manquer à ses devoirs. Là ça devenait un peu plus gênant, surtout si Aizen venait lui répéter les choses.

Il s'efforça alors, durement mais c'était pour la bonne cause, de quitter ledit postérieur des yeux pour s'attarder sur le reste du corps. A commencer par les cheveux bleus qui étaient négligemment tirés vers l'arrière laissant tout de même sa nuque à découvert. Nuque dans laquelle il mordrait bien volontiers. Il passa vite sur la veste blanche qui était trop lâche pour donner une vraie forme à ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Même si Ulquiorra imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il y trouverait. De toute façon il serait bientôt fixé. Il tomba ensuite sur le bas de son dos, qui lui n'était pas couvert par la veste, et ainsi sur le trou de hollow qui s'y trouvait. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop il fit plutôt le tour de ses hanches du regard. Musclée, peut-être un peu trop à son goût mais c'était ce qui faisait parti de son charme, avec son côté « j'ai-peur-de-rien » aussi. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur le postérieur, déjà visité pas mal de fois par ceux-ci à l'insu de son possesseur. Il fallait peut-être avoué que celui-ci n'était pas non plus dans le genre observateur. Il failli lâcher un petit sourire, il aurait pu puisqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller ainsi. Il regarda aussi les poches, petit détail mais c'était là qu'il « cachait » ses mains. Mains qu'Ulquiorra aimait bien, légèrement plus grandes que les siennes, beaucoup plus rudes. Il faisait bien souvent moins dans la dentelle que lui, il était plutôt quelqu'un qui fonçait bêtement dans le tas et Ulquiorra en venait des fois à se demander comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Mais s'il était mort il ne sera pas là à marcher devant, ne se doutant aucunement qu'il était la cible d'un détaillage complet. Il regarda ensuite les jambes, enfin plutôt le hakama qui les cachaient. A nouveau il ne pouvait faire qu'imaginer, ce qu'il faisait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Le brun les imaginait musclées comme le reste de son corps, légèrement plus grosses que les siennes, de cette même couleur mat qu'était son corps. Ca aussi c'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez le bleuté, sa couleur et la chaleur qu'il pouvait dégager. Pas que le froid le dérange puisqu'il en était l'exemple vivant mais cette chaleur l'attirait presqu'autant que le piège à œil qu'était ses fesses. Ulquiorra leva doucement les yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas grâce à ces petits détails qu'il arriverait à attirer l'autre dans ses quartiers. Pendant un moment il pensa à agiter devant lui une petite souris en plastique puis à partir en courant avec pour qu'il le suive mais abandonna vite cette idée. Qu'il trouvait honteuse de s'être incrustée dans son esprit. Mais il ne peut contrôler les pensés que lui impose l'auteur, c'est ça l'intérêt d'une fic.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'autre espada pour se retourner vers le numéro quatre encore dans ses pensés. Il lui lança alors d'une voix amusée :

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps, Ulquiorra ?

-Hun ?

-Ksss, te fous pas de moi. J'aime pas l'idée que tu sois derrière moi.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Devant le silence au lieu d'une réponse cinglante, le brun se demanda si tout se passait bien dans la tête de l'autre espada. Il finit par prendre ce silence comme un manque flagrant de bon sens ou de réparti. Il décida tout de même de reprendre sa route, se mettant à hauteur du sixième. Après quelques regards de ce dernier, soit dit-en passant on aurait pu voir quelque chose comme de l'amusement dedans, Ulquiorra retourna dans ses pensés. Enfin il aurait voulu mais l'autre semblait en avoir marre du silence et reposa une question.

« Puis tu vas où comme ça, on a déjà dépassé tes quartiers depuis longtemps.

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-J'veux savoir pourquoi je suis obligé d'être en ta compagnie ?

-Je dois aller voir Inoue Orihime.

-Ah ! L'humaine. Tu n'en as pas marre de t'occuper d'elle.

-Non. Dans un sens elle n'est pas dénuée de bon sens.

-Ca reste une humaine, déclara une voix alors qu'ils étaient dans un croisement de couloir.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà entendu me questionner sur elle, Noitora.

-Ahahah ! T'es tellement en manque que tu te rabattrais sur une humaine Noitora. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, lança alors le bleuté.

-Tu es mal placé pour parler de ça Grimmjow, répliqua le cinquième, maintenant que celui dont tu te servais n'est plus là je me demande comment tu vas faire.

-Tsss, je sais me tenir moi.

-Alors ne parle pas de ça, plaça Ulquiorra dans la conversation de sa voix morne.

-Ah j'imagine que tu es encore puceau Ulquiorra, déclara Noitora, c'est pour ça que ça te gêne.

-Je ne suis pas gêné. Je dis juste que quelqu'un qui sait se tenir ne parle pas de ça. Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas.

-Tsss tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui.

-Hum. »

Le quatrième s'esquiva sans en rajouter, ce n'était pas la peine. Et puis il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Grimmjow était libre, et peut-être que bientôt il pourrait faire jouer ceci à son avantage. C'est de bonne humeur, bien que ce ne soit pas visible sur son visage, qu'il entra dans la cellule d'Inoue. Surprise de sa venue elle se tourna vers la porte les yeux grands ouverts attendant qu'il lui explique. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, il avait oublié le but de sa visite. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, il s'en souviendrait bien à un moment.

« Ulquiorra-san, qu'est-ce que… vous… vous souriez. »

C'était très léger mais la jeune femme qui avait prit l'habitude de son visage morne et sans aucune joie le voyait comme un nez au milieu d'une figure. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passait pour que l'arrancar se mette à sourire ainsi. Et surtout pour qu'il ne lui dise pas directement le but de sa visite.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ?

-Bien vous êtes ici alors je pensais que… »

Cette femme humaine était un peu trop observatrice à son goût mais au moins il pouvait lui reconnaitre cette qualité. Pas comme à d'autre. Il devrait se montrer moins négligent en sa présence.

« …que vous aviez rencontré quelqu'un qui vous avez mis de bonne humeur. »

Observatrice et perspicace. De plus à voir l'étrange sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres le quatrième comprit qu'il avait encore fait une faute. Cela avait certainement confirmé à la jeune femme son hypothèse. Alors elle n'en resta pas là et se rapprocha du hollow.

« Qui avez-vous bien pu rencontrer Ulquiorra-san ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien alors dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Et en plus elle essayait de le prendre au piège. Jamais il n'aurait cru que se serait elle qui le percerait à jour en première. Mais il devait bien avouer que là il n'avait plus rien à dire… pas qu'il eut déjà eu un long monologue à sortir non plus.

Devant son silence Orihime comprit que soit il n'avait rien de spécial lui dire et était simplement venu pour voir si elle était toujours vivante. Soit il avait laissé dans un coin de sa tête l'information pour en avoir une autre plus importante la surpassé et la lui faire oublier.

« Ca devait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien si vous en oubliez la raison de votre visite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Vous êtes mon gardien.

-Et alors ?

-Vous prenez soin de moi, même si je suis une prisonnière.

-C'est la volonté d'Aizen-sama.

-Mais c'est vous qui le faite. Alors si en retour je peux apporter mon aide.

-Hein ? »

L'aide d'une humaine pour avoir un hollow ? C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Pourtant la jeune femme semblait sérieuse. Elle s'était préparée à rester pendant un moment ici alors autant s'entendre le mieux possible avec les habitants de la « région » et puis cela remplirait un peu plus ses journées. Elle regarda avec une impatience amusée le numéro quatre.


	2. jouer avec les instincts

Eheh merci d'être venu lire cette fic que moi-même j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire pour le moment. Ce qui m'ammène à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle (ou pas). Le chapitre prochain sera le dernier MAIS je ne l'ai pas encore écrit alors j'ai décidé qu ce serez vous qui choisirez comment l'histoire va se finir.

Réponse au reviews : Mayuu: Coucou et vi j'aime bien aussi ce couple et pour le lemon y'en a pas dan ce chapitre mais ça reste à voir pour le prochain.

Deydouu: Mici beaucoup ^///^

Tenshihouou: N'est-ce pas? Et pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse... enfin quoi que qui sait Grimm a peut-être envi aussi j'me suis pas mise dans sa tête.

Bumblebee: Traîter Ulqui de dépressif est peut-être méchant mais tellement réaliste mdr, autre point avec lequel je suis d'accord, qui ne bave pas devant Grimm? Eheh bon je bave pas mais on peut pas réellement ne pas le trouver beau c'est absolument pas possible. Enfin bref je suis contente que tu sois venue sur cette fic aussi, tu comprendras donc sans doute que j'attends aussi après ton imagination mouahahaha.

* * *

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Oh Grimmjow-san, déclara Inoue comme si elle comprenait tout.

-Oui »

Cela faisait en fait une petite demi-heure que la jeune humaine cuisinait le quatrième espada pour savoir qui le hollow avait rencontré en venant la voir. Au final elle avait gagné et lui avait soutirée l'information. Inoue fut tout de même étonnée que ce soit le bleuté qui mettait Ulquiorra dans un tel état, il en avait tout de même oublié le véritable but de sa visite. Un large sourire était toujours sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, chose qui ne plaisait pas franchement au brun. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer un interrogatoire plus poussé il dit :

« Je ne t'expliquerai rien. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Hai. Hai. Et lui ?

-Que veux-tu dire par lui ?

-Bah, il sait que…

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais vous savez que ça n'en restera pas à ce point.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous allez faire évoluer les choses ?

-Oui. »

La rousse remarqua la petite flamme qui venait des yeux verts lorsqu'il parlait de Jaggerjack. Enfin disons qu'il était un peu plus expressif qu'à son habitude. C'est à peine si la jeune file se retenait de sautiller partout laissant ainsi libre court à sa nature joyeuse. Il faut dire que l'attitude du hollow était assez dissuasive aussi. Elle reprit donc ne pouvant laisser passer ça.

« Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? »

Il la regarda surprise, enfin aussi surpris que pouvait le laissé paraitre le quatrième arrancar. Il se posait surtout une question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse logique dans son esprit ; « pourquoi le harcelait-elle comme ça ? » Après tout c'était son problème pas le sien. Une humaine n'avait strictement rien à voir là-dedans.

« Vous savez moi je pense que si vous lui demandez directement il ne dira pas non, reprit Inoue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Bah d'après ce que j'en ai vu, je peux dire que c'est le genre de mec… euh d'arrancar à ne pas refuser une telle proposition. Surtout venant de votre part… J'ai pu observer que vous ne laissiez pas certaines personnes indifférentes. »

Il devait une nouvelle fois admettre qu'elle était une excellente observatrice. Par la même la jeune humaine arrivait parfaitement à analyser une personne comme elle l'avait démontré par son analyse du spécimen Grimmjow où Ulquiorra en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Venant de cette humaine cet esprit d'analyse aurait pu faire peur, enfin s'il n'avait pas été Ulquiorra Schiffer bien sûr. Elle fini par reprendre :

« En fait le seul problème ce serait quand et comment lui dire.

-Hn ?

-Bien sortir d'ici et le plaquer contre un mur serait une bonne proposition mais alors il ne faudrait pas chercher un lendemain trop poussé après.

-…, il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Par contre si la demande se fait un peu plus soft avec un peu plus d'intimité, il y a plus de risque de refus mais plus de chance de continuité.

-Hum…

-Si si je le jure maintenant c'est à vous de choisir, rajouta-t-elle souriante comme jamais impatiente de voir la fin de cette histoire.

-Tiens, finit-il par dire après un long silence en lui tendant un petit cube.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La raison de ma visite.

-Finalement vous vous en souvenez.

-Si tu as un problème brise-le.

-Ano… oui compris. »

Le hollow prit ensuite congé de l'humaine. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle l'avait bien aidée, c'était pourquoi il lui avait donné le petit cube. Grâce à ça il pourrait l'aidé en cas de problème. Aizen lui avait dit que c'était à lui de décider si elle le méritait ou pas… au vu de ce qu'elle venait de faire il s'était dit qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la prison Ulquiorra découvrit le couloir vide, il se permit donc un petit sourire. L'arrancar ferma les yeux et s'obligea à réfléchir véritablement à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Honnêtement il suivrait les plans de l'humaine mais allait en faire d'une pierre deux coups. En commençant par attirer Grimmjow dans son lit, ensuite il envisagerait s'il voulait s'engager un peu plus. Il se doutait bien que commencer par là avec le numéro 6 ne mènerai pas très loin alors autant ne pas se lancer dans le sentimental directement. Le brun s'élança dans le couloir se disant que pour le moment il lui fallait juste attendre de croiser Grimmjow pour vraiment passer à l'action.

Ce fut beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fallait croire que Las Noches était trop peuplé puisqu'à chaque qu'il croisait celui qui était encore son problème quelqu'un n'était jamais loin. Ulquiorra aurait préféré faire ça sans aucun témoin visuel… peut-être était-il un peu trop timide pour faire ça en présence d'autrui. Mais alors même s'il n'y avait personne il était lui-même sous ordres d'Aizen et ne pouvait prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Il s'était mis à penser que le « maître » du Hueco mondo le faisait exprès pour finir par lui faire perdre la tête. Parce que le bleuté était encore un problème pour Ulquiorra et il commençait à se sentir frustrer. D'autant plus que Grimmjow avait fini par comprendre qu'il portait son attention sur lui. Chaque rencontre le quatrième avait donc le droit à un sourire carnassier et un regard plus que chaud donné par des yeux d'opales. Chaque fois le brun devait se retenir pour ne pas le coller au mur dans un réflexe tout à fait incontrôlé et intolérable de sa part.

Finalement il du attendre un peu plus de deux semaine pour que l'occasion se présente. Ulquiorra était resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu auprès de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci d'ailleurs prenait un malin plaisir à le questionner sur son dernier sujet favori. Elle le frustrait un peu plus mais en même temps le poussait à agir. Car bon il aurait pu au bout d'un moment se calmer, c'était dans la nature des choses, mais là à cause de cette rouquine les hormones de l'arrancar s'étaient décidées à ne plus se taire. Tout ce qu'il voulait se résumait à des idées peu gratifiantes pour le pauvre (ou chanceux au choix) Grimmjow. Donc Ulquiorra sortait de la cellule lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le bleuté. Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux indécis, il n'y avait personne en vue pourtant il y eut un blocage chez le brun qui ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Puis le numéro 6 passa son chemin. Par chance il allait dans la même direction que le brun alors il lui emboita le pas restant derrière pour regarder son dos un moment avant de se décider à passer à l'action. Mais il entendit alors :

« J'aime toujours pas que tu marches derrière moi.

-Dommage.

-Quoi ?

-Dommage. »

Bien que l'arrancar bleuté le regardait avec une sorte de surprise mêlée à de l'exaspération Ulquiorra se porta à sa hauteur d'un air neutre. Bien qu'il sentait le regarde électrique le fixer il ne perdit pas son masque d'impassibilité. Après avoir regardé furtivement de chaque côté du couloir, il n'y avait toujours personne en vue (on les laisse enfin ensemble hallelujah), Grimmjow sortit une main de sa poche et attrapa le col du brun. Il bloqua ensuite celui-ci contre le mur dans le même mouvement pour ensuite rapprocher son visage avec une certaine irritation. C'est d'ailleurs sèchement qu'il demanda :

« A quoi tu joues ?

-Et toi ? A quoi joues-tu Grimmjow en me menaçant futilement de la sorte ? répondit simplement le numéro quatre.

-J'aime pas ne pas savoir, argumenta-t-il en collant un peu plus l'autre contre le mur.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Ce que tu me veux. »

Le bleuté observa le visage à quelques centimètres du sien mais ne vit strictement aucune expression changer. Par contre il sentit avec surprise qu'Ulquiorra sortait les mains de ses poches. D'ailleurs le brun encra son regard vert dans les opale de son vis-à-vis pour ensuite frôler les hanches nues du sixième. Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard bleuté dont le propriétaire voulu s'écarter mais les mains sur ses hanches raffermirent leur prise. Dans un autre mouvement le brun échangea les rôles plaquant le bleuté contre le mur, comblant la distance entre eux déjà faible. Un soupire échappa à Grimmjow qui regardait encore surprit le quatrième. Les mains de celui-ci le lâchèrent leur proie et l'une vint se placer juste à côté du cou du hollow tandis que l'autre descendit plutôt sur les fesses qu'il n'avait jamais pu qu'observer jusque là. Un rougissement surprit marqua les joues du sixième ce qui ne dérangea pas outre mesure Ulquiorra. Il commença même à caresser la nuque de l'autre, ainsi que tâter ce postérieur qui l'avait si longtemps tenté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le bleuté réprimant un gémissement.

-Tu voulais savoir, non ?

-J'ai pas dit que tu devais prendre… »

Pourtant il n'émit pas beaucoup plus d'objection lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse dans le bas de son dos. Une nouvelle fois son regard plongea dans les émeraudes face à lui. Il laissa aller un petit râle de plaisir lorsque le quatrième fit courir un doigt le long de sa jugulaire. Il ne pu plus se retenir et repoussa le brun vers le mur opposé. D'un geste encore peu sûr il fondit sur le cou de l'autre et s'attaqua à la peau blanche. Le quatrième tressailli sentant clairement son futur amant mordiller sa peau ou bien alors la lécher pour mieux découvrir son cou. Les mains pâles passèrent sous la veste lâche, prenant connaissance à leur tour du corps qui serait bientôt le sien. Alors que le bleuté devenait plus poussif il le repoussa doucement. Durant un regard le temps se figea puis le brun attrapa le poignet de son vis-à-vis pour l'entraîner vers ses quartiers.

* * *

Alors alors, la suite reste à votre disposition

Vont-ils vraiment finir ensemble?

Ulqui va se lasser et laisser Grimm comme une vieille chaussette?

Ou inversement, Grimm qui n'a pas du tout aimer et du coup veut même plus le voir. Mon esprit est ouvert à toute proposition alors n'hésitez pas.

Mouahahahahahah une fin sadique ou à l'eau de rose?


	3. activités nocturnes

Ca y est je l'ai fini. J'ai beaucoup hésitait sur la fin à faire parce que pas mal d'idée me plaisait beaucoup mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre ensemble. Du coup j'ai fait comme j'ai pu et prit l'idée que moi j'avais aussi à la base., puisque oui une des idées proposée était aussi une des miennes mouahahahah.

Yuki Hime: Désolée mais que tout le monde les laisse tranquille aurait vraiment été trop simple, alors je n'ai pas vraiment suivi ce que tu m'as demandé mais après tu peux très bien t'imaginé que fianlement à bout d'argument tout le monde les laisse tranquille.

Nat-kun: Ce qu'à donné Ulqui à Orihime était un cube d'appel au secour en quelque sorte. Si elle le casse Ulqui sait qu'elle a un problème, après libre à lui d'aller l'aider ou non mdr. L'eau de rose c'est pas trop mon truc... enfin à écrire je trouve toujours que j'en fais trop alors désolée mais je ne m'y suis pas aventurée. Peut-etre une prchaine fois.

Deydouu: La voilà ta suite mdr.

Ata-chan: J'ai beaucoup aimé ton idée mais j'ai eut du mal à voir comment l'écrire alors j'ai fini par abandonnée (oui oui c'est ta faute si j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mdr)

Bumblebee: Je me suis dit aussi que Grimm avait trop souvent le role du pervers alors qu'Ulqui pouvait très bien cachait un niveau élevé de perversité sous son masque froid. Alors ça m'ai venu comme ça. J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la pelote de laine bleu turquoize, ça rejoint un peu l'idée de la souris agitée juste devant le nez de Grimm pour qu'il suive Ulqui mais je ne voyis pas trop où ton idée pouvait me mener alors je n'ai pas poussée plus loin désolée.

Freak: J'ai prit un peu de ton idée parce qu'il fallait une réunion et que tous les espadas restent dans Las Noches alors quoi de mieux que l'arrivée de notre rouquin.

Mayuu: you're the one!!! Et vi c'est ton idée qui domine cette fin. Pourquoi? PArce que je l'aime beaucoup et que j'y avais moi-meme pensé. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai écrit correspond bien à ce que tu t'imaginé mais moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée ^^.

Sur ceux place à la fic et merci à tous d'avoir bien voulu participer.

* * *

Les Espada étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. En effet Aizen avait organisé une réunion pour dieu sait quoi encore mais n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Dociles ils étaient donc tous en train d'attendre. Certain avec moins de bonne volonté que les autres. Chose surprenante dans ceux-là n'était pas compté Grimmjow. Oui apparemment aujourd'hui il y avait un petit quelque chose qui semblait l'aider à patienter. Peut-être était-ce le pied de l'espada en face de lui qui remontait le long de sa jambe. Pourtant pas une fois il ne chercha à capter le regard émeraude. Lui-même d'ailleurs ne regardait que la porte d'entrée dans l'attente du maître de Las Noches. C'est pour cela qu'il ne remarquait pas les légers coups d'œil que pouvait leur lancer Hallibel, Yammi, Szayel et Aaroniero. Grimmjow lui était trop concentrer sur le fait d'ignorer royalement Noitora pour remarquer quelque chose. Mais le fait que les deux protagonistes ne le voient pas ne change pas le fait que les quatre autres ne soient pas discrets du tout. C'est pour ça que Zomarie finit par demander :

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Nous avons apprit certaines choses hier soir, commença Aaroniero.

-Il est clair que pour certaines personnes le nuit n'est pas ennuyante, continua Szayel, je dirais même qu'il y en a qui pourrait dire qu'elle n'est jamais assez longue.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Barragan n'aimant pas ne pas savoir.

-Szayel à réussit à capter une chaine intéressante hier.

-Et forcément vous étiez ensemble à ce moment là, intervint Noitora.

-Une vraie coïncidence, affirma Szayel.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui était intéressant à ce point ? demanda Grimmjow qui avec son adversaire hors jeu pouvait prendre réellement part à la discussion.

-Les habitudes nocturnes de certaines espèces.

-Vous êtes tombés sur Arte ? demanda le bleuté surpris. (Désolée j'ai pas pu résister.)

-Arte ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Szayel soudainement très attentif à ce qu'allait dire notre chère panthère.

-Une chaine humaine, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Il arrive. »

L'annonce d'Ulquiorra vit taire tous les Espada. Non par respect, comme si ce fou à la mèche rebelle pouvait vraiment commander aux hollow. Non il ne faut pas trop abuser non plus. En fait le silence vint du fait qu'aucunes des personnes présentent ne tenaient vraiment à ce qu'il sache de quoi ils étaient train de parler. Parce que Gin était lui aussi au courant et les quatre Espada voyeurs se doutaient bien que lui ne ferait pas dans la finesse. Et qu'au final ce n'est pas lui mais plutôt eux qui prendraient. Mais tous leurs espoirs de s'en sortir sans trop de problème disparurent en même temps qu'entra le renard avec le sourire réservé aux grandes débilités, comme tous ceux de Las Noches connaissaient. Puis il fixa tour à tour les deux espadas qui ne se doutaient toujours de rien avant que Noitora ne lâche :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on nous cache à la fin ? Si l'autre tordu est au courant j'veux savoir aussi.

-Je trouve ça paradoxale d'être appelé tordu par un fil de fer, rétorqua Gin pour faire taire l'espada numéro cinq.

-Comment ça il y a des cachoteries à Las Noches ? »

Le dirigeant demanda cela en relevant un sourcil perplexe. Pas que le fait que ces chers espada se cachent des choses le gène. Non en fait lui-même ne savait rien et c'était cela qui le vexait profondément, surtout que Gin semblait savoir ce qui se tramait. De leur côté les quatre espadas voyeurs sentaient que cette réunion allait mal finir si Aizen s'en mêlé lui aussi. Mais comment arrêter le maître de Las Noches. Il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est :

« Pourquoi nous avoir réunis Aizen-sama ? demanda Ulquiorra sans savoir qu'il enlevait une épine du pieds aux autres.

-J'y venais, soupira le brun mèche rebelle, des intrus se sont introduit dans le Hueco Mondo.

-Qui ça ? demanda précipitamment Grimmjow qui voulu se lever mais fut retenu par un coup dans le tibia, ce qui valu tout de même un regard noir au numéro 4.

-Sans importance, ce ne sont que des insectes. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez, ils devraient mourir avant d'avoir atteint Las Noches (que tu es optimiste Aizen). Donc je vous demanderez de rester dans vos quartiers respectifs sans chercher à trouver les intrus. J'espère que cela est comprit, expliqua-t-il en fixant deux de ses espada en particulier (on devinera jamais qui). »

Après quelques minutes le brun à mèche rebelle fit savoir la fin de la réunion et tous prirent congé. Pourtant allez savoir pourquoi un groupe plutôt conséquent était resté réuni, à savoir Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Noitora, Hallibel, Szayel et Aaroniero. Cela fit se renfrogner Grimmjow qui aurait préféré pouvoir se retrouvé un peu avec l'espada aux yeux émeraude, disons seul à seul pour pouvoir faire certaines choses infaisable en public, surtout à Las Noches. Mais finalement ce fut Noitora qui brisa le silence :

« 'Tain enfermé dans nos quartiers, fait chier j'vais m'ennuyer moi.

-Je suis sûr que certains ont déjà une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Szayel.

-Ah ouais ? demanda le brun surpris.

-Vous allez retournés sur Arte c'est ça ? demanda Grimmjow qui malgré les apparences avait écouté.

-Je suis sûr que cette espèce ne pratique pas ses activités que la nuit. Après tout elle est aussi bien diurne que nocturne, renchérit le scientifique sous les rire étouffé des deux autres voyeurs.

-Vous ^êtes tombé sur un truc de reproduction ou quoi ? S'^êtes pire que des vierges en chaleur. (Grimm tout dans la finesse.)

-Des vierges ? demanda Szayel curieux.

-J'crois qu'il va manquer quelque chose s'ils veulent vraiment se reproduire et surtout c'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche pour cette espèce, préféra répliquer Aaroniero.

-Vous vous foutez vraiment d'notre gueule, enchaina Noitora.

-Szayel, demanda soudain Ulquiorra, est-il vrai que tu as un système de vidéo dans tout Las Noches ?

-Euh… Oui je peux surveiller tout les couloirs sur demande d'Aizen-sama. Gin joue souvent avec aussi, remarqua-t-il alors que le brun le fixait avec attention.

-Bien je tourne donc ici, fit-il savoir.

-Ca ne va pas dans tes quartiers, lui rappelle Hallibel.

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix. J'ai certaine obligation que vous n'avez pas à savoir. »

Et oui le brun avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement ça a été un peu long, non ? Bref il venait de comprendre et lançait un message subliminal à Grimmjow qui disait clairement pour lui qu'il allait voir l'humaine.

Une heure plus tard les deux amants se retrouvaient devant la cellule d'où le numéro 4 venait de sortir. Il venait de faire un petit rapport forcé à la rousse sur l'évolution de sa situation. Puis l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée des intrus. D'ailleurs ce dernier détail lui fit presqu'oublié l'histoire qu'elle avait aidée à former. Du coup le bleuté qui avait du attendre une vingtaine de minutes se trouvait un peu irritable et demanda plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas d'^être observé tu peux bien retourner dans ta chambre mais ce sera sans moi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je ne sais pas comment il c'est débrouillé mais Szayel surveille nos chambres.

-T'veux dire que c'est d'nous qu'ils parlaient à la réunion ? Un hochement de tête lui répondit, j'vais les tuer.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. De plus je suis sûr que Gin est aussi au courant.

-C'est pas comme si…

-Nous n'avons qu'à faire attention, voilà tout. Je ne pense pas que Szayel surveille toutes les salles. Il suffit d'en trouver une et nous serons tranquilles.

-Mais je…

-Ah moins que tu veuilles avoir Aizen-sama sur le dos. »

Un petit sifflement agacé lui répondit, ce qui le fit sourire, intérieurement bien. Ulqui ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent sinon ce n'est plus Ulqui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans le labo du scientifique fou quatre t^eté se penchaient curieuses devant un écran. Cela faisait bien trois fois que Szayel faisait l'aller-retour d'une chambre à l'autre de nos deux espadas préférés. Pourtant l'évidence était là, ils n'étaient dans aucunes des deux. Ce fut Noitora qui coupa le silence frustré des trois autres :

« En fait vous disiez que des conneries, j'me tire.

-C'est impossible, où sont-ils passé ?

-Je pense qu'ils ont simplement été plus malin que vous, expliqua une voix derrière eux.

-Gin ?

-Je suis sûr que l'un de vous les a menés à comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Rah c'est dommage, j'aurais tant aimé le montrer à Aizen-sama, désespéra le renard.

-Quoi Grimmjow et Ulquiorra font vraiment des choses comme ça, s'écria Noitora choqué.

-Et ils y vont pas de main morte, confirma Aaroniero.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse.

-Autant que toi le matin, rétorqua Hallibel. Szayel, tu penses que tu pourrais les retrouver ?

-Peut-être mais ça va prendre pas mal de temps.

-Je te l'accorde. »

Gin sortit avec un sourire bien à lui, la recherche serait longue et fastidieuse mais le résultat en valait la peine. Du moins il l'espérait. Il laissa le scientifique s'occuper de ça et alla lui-même dans la cellule de l'humaine. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose.

* * *

J'annonce la fin de cete fic, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses non plus. Alors voilà comment trouvez-vous fainelemnt ce three-shot?


End file.
